The New Mutants
by SlackerXK
Summary: With all the X-titles being revamped I decided to take a step up to the plate. (Think X-Force) It's the story of mutants in a small comunity coming to grips with the mutant phanomonon. Rated R for Language, sexual content, drug use, and violence.
1. Default Chapter

The New Mutants  
  
An original story by SlackerXK  
  
  
  
(Open on a pair of eyes. These eyes are blood shot and scared looking. We pull out to the eyes face and it is sweaty and breathing hard. On the last frame of his face we hear)  
  
Voice-BRADBURY!!!  
  
(pull back and we see this is a foot ball field and this is a practice. The voice belongs to a coach standing next to a player who is leaning bent over against the fence separating the field from the bleachers. The player if you haven't already figured out is Bradbury, and the one with the scared bloodshot eyes.)  
  
Coach- DON'T YOU QUIT ON ME BOY! I'LL HAVE YOU RIDE THE PINE ALL THIS SEASON! NOW GET THE HELL OUT THERE AND HIT TOMMY WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!  
  
(Bradbury stands up strait and runs out to the field. He lines up an a footbally position.)  
  
Quarterback- HIKE!  
  
(On hike Bradbury runs for the QB and hits him dead on. The QB goes flying and the coach runs out to the field. Bradbury is smiling as he turns to the coach. The coach runs past him unnoticing. Confused Bradbury turns around to see the team surrounding Tommy the QB who is lying down on the ground with blood seeping though is jersey.)  
  
Shocked player- Damn man, what did you do to him Bradbury!?!  
  
(Go to a close up of Tommy's face as he coughs up blood and spits out teeth. Change to a teenage boy, not Bradbury, lying on a couch. He is asleep. In front of him a TV set is on. It is the only light in the dark living room. Close up of a TV news women doing a news show.)  
  
News Women- In other news, Sweet Leaf Valley High School student Michel Bradbury is being charged with manslaughter after unintentionally using a mutant power he claims to of known nothing about to fatally wound 17-year- old Tomas Stevens. This is just one of the latest stories of what is now being referred to as "Mutant Manslaughter". This is the latest controversy in a Pro/Anti mutant argument. Both have sides are very vocal in their endorsement of or opposition to, mutant related laws.  
  
(Change to the same kid that was sleeping on that couch now walking around a high school ground. This boy is Alec Eiffel our hero in this story. Alec is about 5'11'' to 6'0'' and is skinny. He looks geeky. As he walks he looks at people. Some look back and some don't but he looks anyway. Each new person we look as we are taken for one frame to a black and white panel of the person doing something bad. He looks at person one who is a guy. Guy 1 is at a party with assorted people sitting on a couch with him.)  
  
Random Guy- Common man! Take a hit. (Passes him a joint. Reluctantly he takes it and breaths in. The people on the couch cheer and he smiles and does it again. Alec walks past him as the guy shoot him a dirty look. The next person is another guy. This one is too at a party only he hitting on a girl.)  
  
Guy- Can I get you a drink? (She nods. He walks over and slips something into her drink then walks back and hands it to her. As Alec walks past this one he only smiles. Now as Alec walks a dialogue box appears around the panels as he walks. This is the opening to our sorry…)  
  
Alec (thoughts)- Everybody's got a secret. I would know I've seen them all. Drugs, rape, haven't seen a murder yet though. I've spent my life living with the mistakes of others and you know what? I've learned something, seeing others screw up lives makes me know what not to do. When I was 11 I learn I was different. Really different. I mean life altering different. A year later my dad found out. I live in a foster home now. You put the pieces together. (Change to Alec sitting in class as the PA system turns on.)  
  
PA- Attention students I regret to inform you that, as you might know, Tommy Stevens was killed last night at a Sweet Leaf Valley High School football practice. And I just want to say that I have heard that rumors and yes it was mutant related but I want to hear no and I mean NO mutant related racist comments. I also want to remind you all that on a similar note me have the "Understanding Mutants" assembly today during next period. (The bell rings the class gets up and leaves. As Alec gets up and walks to his locker the passes a girl, he looks her in the eyes and he sees a graphic sex scene between her and some guy.)  
  
Alec (thoughts)- Who needs porn?  
  
(Alec walks to his locker and we see a group of friends.)  
  
Friend 1- Eyyyyyy.  
  
Alec- What's up?  
  
Friend 2- Not much. Are you gonna go to the assembly?  
  
Alec- Yeah, I wanna know what "Understanding Mutants" means.  
  
Friend (girl)- I hope it means getting rid of them!  
  
Friend 2- Jesus Crist Ranay! If the human race ever leads and army of anti- mutant protestor you'd be president.  
  
Ranay- I know. I fucking hate them. They should all just die.  
  
Alec- Has anyone of them ever done anything to you?  
  
Ranay- No but they fucking disgust me! A whole race of people think they can just show up and take over!  
  
Alec- So you have nothing to base your hatered on other than the fact that your racist?  
  
Ranay- I'm not racist. They have to be human for me to be racist.  
  
Alec- You guys are sick. (Alec walks off)  
  
Ranay- What crawled up his ass? (Change to student filing into a californium they sit in chairs facing a stage with faculty and a man in a suit sitting behind a podium. As the last cluster of students file in a 40 something year-old women walks up to the podium.)  
  
Lady- Good afternoon, as most of you have probably heard about the incident yesterday and have feelings of shock, sadness, and even anger about it. So we have Mr. Richard Blaine of the Mutant Registration Program. He deals with situations like this everyday and he has some tips on how we as a community can avoid anther situation like yesterday. Please give a Sweet Leaf Valley High School Welcome to Mr. Richard Blaine. (The man in the suit walks up to the podium.)  
  
Richard- Hello, as you know by know Tomas Stevens was killed yesterday in what is becoming a new epidemic in this country. Mutants are a very real thing and the are dangerous. How many of you are fear guns in schools? (lots of students raise hands) That good to see, students if you fear guns in schools you should fear mutants because they can have hundreds of times the power of a gun. But there is something you can do… Mutant Registration is the best way to eliminate mutant related violence in schools. If you think you know someone who is a mutant report them. Now I know what your thinking, your thinking "But I don't want to nark on my friend!" and hey I can understand that but think of Tommy, he could still be alive if somebody had reported Michel Bradbury. If you know someone who might be a mutant or are one yourself, do the right thing get registered. You be making life safer for you and the world around you. (on "and the world around you" go to Ranay looking at Alec from a distance. Then a at the bottom of the panel it says "To Be Continued…" ) 


	2. New Mutants issue 2: Brandon

New Mutants Issue 2 "Brandon"  
  
Written by  
  
SlackerXK  
  
(open on Alec sitting in a theater class room. We know it is a theater class room because the chairs are all seats out of a movie theater and there are cheesy high school props all around. Alec is sitting stairing a cute girl a few rows up. There are two guys sitting behind him who are obviously only in the class to screw around and as Alec stares he listens to them.)  
  
Guy 1 (from behind Alec)- You see that bitch down there? (Referring to the girl Alec is staring at.)  
  
Guy 2- Yeah.  
  
Guy 1- I fucked that bitch hardcore in the prop room yesterday. (Alec's eye's get big in shock.)  
  
Guy 2- Bullshit!  
  
Guy 1- I'm fuckin' serious! I was all swave and shit I was like "Sup bitch let's hook up."  
  
Guy 2- That's all?  
  
Guy 1- Yeah man that bitch is nasty, she asked for shit even I won't do.  
  
Guy 2- So did you hear about Bradbury.  
  
Guy 1- Yeah man, the fucker was a mutie! Those sick sons of bitches are popin' up everywhere!  
  
Guy 2- Some crazy shit.  
  
Guy 1- You know who I think is a mutant?  
  
Guy 2- Who?  
  
Guy 1- Him. (points to a big boned kid reading a comic) That little fucker's gotta be a mutie. Just look an im'. (cups hands around mouth) HEY MUTIE. (Brandon looks up) See? What'd I tell you the little fat fuck is a mutie!  
  
Alec- Stop that. Leave him alone.  
  
Guy 1- Oh look the little fuck does have a friend.  
  
Alec- I'm not his friend I just don't like assholes having to defend their dick size by beating up on people smaller then them.  
  
Guy 1- Check out this hero motherfucker, wait your turn hero-boy I'll fuck you up after I get though with him. (a book form out of nowhere hits guy one in the head.) WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?! (he notices the kid is laughing, guy 1 gets up) YOU LITTLE FUCK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! (He walks over to kick the kids ass just as the teacher Ms. Kane walks into the class and see what going on.)  
  
Ms. Kane- Christopher Johnson what the hell do you think your doing!?!  
  
Chris- I was… he…  
  
Ms. Kane- Enough! Get your ASS over to the VP or I'm calling home.  
  
(Chris shrugs her off and leaves the class. Alec get out of his chair and walk over to Ms. Kane then over to Brandon.)  
  
Alec- Hey.  
  
Kid- Hey, thanks for helping me out.  
  
Alec- No problems I hate assholes like him. I'm Alec.  
  
Kid- Brandon.  
  
Alec- You wanna go outside and talk? (Brandon looks as him with a weird look.) … No, no, no not like that. I'm not that kind of drama student. I wanna talk to you about something. (They walk outside) It was you wasn't it?  
  
Brandon- Huh?  
  
Alec- The book.  
  
Brandon- I don't know what your talking about.  
  
Alec- Yes you do. That guy was pissing you off so you used you edge to shut him up.  
  
Brandon- What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Alec- You… are… a… mutant.  
  
Brandon- Fuck you! (Starts to walk off)  
  
Alec- Do you lie awake at night? (Brandon stops but does not turn around) You do don't you? You lay awake listening to the sounds outside your house. Expecting to hear the secret police bust in a take you away. You walk around school and wonder if when people look down on you is it because they hate you for who your are… or what you are. They you feel sick because you don't know which is worse. (Brandon turns and looks like he is holding back tears that he has been holding back for some time.)  
  
Brandon- You don't know what it's like. I've walked on eggshells since I was ten. I've listened to my dad tell me how glad he was that I wasn't like that, that I was normal. What the fuck do you care anyway? I mean It's not like… holy shit. Your one too.  
  
Alec- You're a bright boy when you want to be.  
  
Brandon- But you seem so… normal.  
  
Alec- It is normal. This is just another Phobia that humans need to revolt against before they can accept. Come on class is almost over. (They go back inside. Change to a gangster looking kid walking into the school office. He walks up to the front clerk.)  
  
Gangster kid- I gotta note that somebody wanted to see me. What did I do?  
  
Voice from behind him- You didn't do anything Mitchell I just wanted to talk to you. (Pull back and we see its Mr. Blain, the mutant control guy)  
  
Blain- I just want to talk to you. 


	3. New Mutants issue 3: Beth

The New Mutants  
  
Issue 3: Beth  
  
(Open on a dark ally. Two silhouetted figures walk down it each with cans of spray paint in their hand.)  
  
Guy 1 (NOTE: This is a different guy 1 and guy 2 from issue 2.)- Come on man, we's got's this far I ain't leavin'. Not after all the shit they put us through already. We do this and we're in. SVL Crazies, dawg! That's some tough shit to get into. It's only for the real thugs. (they start to spray paint the wall. As they spray a yellow light trails a dark figure that runs across the back round. The figure passes a trashcan with a glass beer bottle laying halfway in and halfway out. The bottle falls and shatters. Guy 2 turns with his handgun drawn.)  
  
Guy 2- What they fuck was that!?!  
  
(Guy 1 turns around no gun drawn and relaxed)  
  
Guy 1- I didn't hear shit. Come on bitch let's finish this and get the fuck out. I don't wanna be here when any Westside B's get a look at our paint job.  
  
(They turn back but this time as they start to paint 2 silver gun barrels points at the back of there heads.)  
  
Voice- Turn around… slowly. (They turn and see a 17-year-old black male with a baldhead and all black clothing. He's has one distinct feature. His eyes and mouth are glowing with yellow light. He pistol whips guy 1 but guy 2 runs off. As he runs off the glowing yellow mouth guy runs after him. FAST. He catch's up with guy 2 and pins him to a wall and as guy 2 nears death against the wall we go to a close up of his eyes with the reflection glowing yellow mouth guy. Then change to a different, more feminine, eye. This is Beth, our new character. Beth is a 17 year-old the run of the mill hott goth chick; black cloths, white skin, black hair, etc. She is sitting in a classroom seemingly lost in her own world starring into space.)  
  
Beth (in boxes in each frame as her monologue goes on)- I love Mondays. If you think I'm crazy your not alone but most people don't have quite as much of an incentive as I do. Each weekend my classmates go out and drink, have sex, and basically everything health told you not to do. Then Monday comes and they have to come back to school and back to reality. That's when the fun starts. Embarrassing secrets, guilty feelings, steamy sex stories, hours of entertainment that serve as constant reminders that being anti- social is the only way to live. Example: (goes to a shot of a girl followed by scenes depiction what Beth talks about. This happens for each person.) This young women went to a party Friday night and fuck just about every guy in sight. She was wasted of course and then later that walked right up to her boyfriend and in front of about twenty-five people and told him. Bitch. (Go to a jock looking guy.) This fine piece of male specimen beat the shit out of two guys for looking at his girlfriend. Here's the kicker… one of them was his brother. Great guy. (Go to the teacher.) Ah, and then there's Mr. Malky. He has this girl in his second period class, a cheerleader of course, that he has these sick fantasy's about. Now I'm no paralegal but I get the feeling that none of that stuff is legal. (The bell rings and Beth walks out. As she walks people give her dirty looks. Eventually she is joined by a blonde goth girl.)  
  
Girl- Hey.  
  
Beth- Hey.  
  
(Go to a frame of their hands. They are holding hands… yes, that's right they're gay. Yahoo! Anyway go back to them as they walk and talk.)  
  
Girl- What's up.  
  
Beth- Not much, You?  
  
Girl- Just got outta math. Ugh Mrs. Lucas is SO boring!!! Did you go to the assembly?  
  
Beth- Yeah what a fucking joke! (Mocking) If you're a mutant or you think you know a mutant then dial 1-800-you-nark. (Girl laughs)  
  
Girl- Oh hey my parents are going out of town this weekend. Wanna stay over? (Gives evil smile)  
  
Beth- You dog you. If I didn't know better I'd call you a guy with a libido like that!  
  
Girl- Are you in?  
  
Beth- Yeah, but lets keep it a little bit cleaner then last time.  
  
Girl- Wanna (winks) walk me home?  
  
Beth- I can't, drama.  
  
Girl- Ah, the sport of dykes and horny guys.  
  
Beth- Bye.  
  
Girl- Bye. (They peck each other on the lips and then go in opposite directions. Beth walks over to the drama room from issue two. Remember? She sets down her backpack and starts to go through it. Alec walks up to her.)  
  
Alec- Hey.  
  
Beth- Hey.  
  
Alec- What's new?  
  
Beth- You know the usual Monday. Getting the goods on everybody's weekend of debauchery and deviance. From future girls gone wild to strapping young men defending there lack of… well you know.  
  
Alec- So well. How's Hether?  
  
Beth- I'm becoming less and less sure by the day. She want's me to come over this weekend.  
  
Alec- Cool! Can I come.  
  
Beth- No.  
  
Alec- Damn.  
  
Beth- In truth I don't know if I want to go.  
  
Alec- You have the perfect excuse to spend a weekend doing stuff that most kids have to have militant like strategies to pull of without a parent even raising an eyebrow! Sex is wasted on the ones who need it least.  
  
Beth- The whole reson I got into girls in the first place was that they don't have the same sex drive as guys. I mean look at you.  
  
Alec- Hey that's not fair!  
  
Beth- Anyway, something weird happened the other night.  
  
Alec- What?  
  
Beth- Hether and I were at a movie right. Well when we where going I stood in line to buy us popcorn while she got us seats.  
  
Alec- Yeah?  
  
Beth- Well, when I was standing there and I started noticeing that some of the guys looked pretty good. I mean not any of the trendy skate asshole but there was this guy… he must have been in collage. He looked really good.  
  
Alec- Wow so your one of those people who wants to have their cake and have sex with both genders too.  
  
Beth- Fuck you.  
  
Alec- Sorry… So hey guess what?  
  
Beth- What?  
  
Alec- I found another one.  
  
Beth- Really? Who?  
  
Alec- This guy in my second period… names Brandon.  
  
Box at the bottom of the panel- Next issue: Mitchell 


End file.
